Scrapped Princess My Way
by Yasha-Inu
Summary: When Zephiris gave Pacifica the dagger to kill Cz, what if she didn't even think about it? What if she flung the dagger away? ALso, what if Pacifica had a secret that even she didn't know about?


**Yasha: **Okay, well, I was looking for a Scrapped Princess fic to read, and I honestly couldn't find any that caught my attention; I'm not saying that there aren't some good ones out there, even if there are only, what, 20 some odd. So, I decided to try my hand at writing one; granted, I've only seen up to episode 9. Anyway, your feedback is greatly appreciated! Oh, and, sorry about the wait on NOW, but, me and my sissy have had some...trouble...coming up with the next two chapters. Luckily, she's working on her's now. I've been busy with JROTC and homework so I won't be behind since I'm missing classes almost everyday this week.. -_-"

**Kei:**She was "trapped" in this one room, D144, for about four and a half, if not five, hours straight today... And Colbert lied to Sergeant Major Leffingwell and now she owes him push ups, well, so he said, anyway... Couldn't tell if he was joking or not... And, tomorrow she's on the Blood Drive, meaning she's out of all her classes all day because she has to help set it up, make sure things run smoothly, and has to help take it down. All in her Class A uniform.

**Yasha: **Anyway! I'm sure they don't want to here all about me, so, on with the fic! **-chuckles nervously-**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and some OCs that may make an appearance later on.

* * *

I stared in shock at Zephiris. "What?! I may not like her, but I don't want her...dead..."

Zephiris seemed agitated. "I need thee to kill Cz. Thy brother and sister are in grave danger if thee doesn't kill her." She pulled out a dagger and held it by the blade before holding it out to me.

I took it and bit my lip. "She's just a little girl though!" My protest sounded weak to even my ears; Shannon and Raquel were very special to me, I didn't want to see my brother and sister get hurt. But...I couldn't just kill an innocent girl just because some Dragoon - even if she was the last one! - told me to!

Zephiris started to fade and I couldn't understand what she was saying. Just then, Cz rushed through the door.

I glanced at the dagger and then at Cz before finally looking back at the dagger. I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment before I came to a conclusion. I flung the dagger as hard as I could and it embedded itself into the wall opposite of Cz; I just couldn't do it! Not now, not ever! She was just too much like a little sister to me, although I'd never admit it. Definitely not to Shannon!

While lost in my thoughts, Cz walked over and tugged on my sleeve. "Pacifica worry Shannon, Raquel, Cz." she said quietly. I looked down at her once I understood what she meant. I knelled down in front of her, my hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly, I lost control of myself. My hands tightened on her shoulders, tight enough to leave bruises, tight enough to bring tears to her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry...Cz... G...Go and get....Sh...Shannon and...Raquel...Now..!" I managed to say and I loosened my grip a little, enough for her to slip free.

Cz looked over her shoulder at me before nodding and running off towards the kitchen of the old, abandoned house we were staying in. "Shannon! Raquel!" she shouted, racing into the kitchen, almost tripping over her own feet. Shannon reached out and steadied her, "What is it? Where's Pacifica?" he asked. "Pacifica need help!" she said and grabbed Shannon's wrist before moving and grabbing Raquel's.

They didn't need to hear any more before they raced off with Cz leading them.

I was suddenly floating in mid-air before pain wracked my body. I let out an ear piercing scream as what seemed to be electricity went through my body. The pain got worse the longer I was suspended in the air. _Make it stop! Please, make it stop!_ I screamed in my head, but the pain didn't go away like I had hoped.

Shannon was the first one in the front hall where I was and he stopped once he saw me and Raquel bumped into him, causing Cz to bump into her. "Pacifica!" he said, worry evident in his voice. Raquel casted a few spells, trying to get me down, but that only made the pain worse.

"G...Get Cz..o..out of he..here.." I managed to get out before the electricity got stronger, causing me to scream even louder, tears streaming down my cheeks. Raquel looked hesitant but nodded and escorted the little girl out of the room towards the kitchen. The farther away she was, the weaker the pain got. And it suddenly hit me, I knew who was doing this!

"I...I couldn't just...kill her..." I said out loud, trying to get her to release me. _**"Wrong. That decision put thyself and thy brother and sister in danger." **_Zephiris spoke through me. I shook my head, as difficult as it was, "No...you...you're wrong... She's not what...you say she is..!" Shannon looked confused. "Pacifica...?"

_**"Silence Master, I do not want thee getting involved."**_Zephiris said. Shannon's eyes narrowed, "Why are you doing this to my sister?" _**"I've got my reasons that thee shall not figure out."**_ she said before she relinquished her control on me, but not before she whispered something in my mind. I fell steadily towards the floor, too weak to even try to catch myself.

Shannon rushed over and caught me in his arms. He cradled me to his chest. I couldn't process what Zephiris had told me, my mind was so jumbled. I didn't hear Shannon talking to me. "...ifica...? ..re...ou okay?" I blinked a few times and then looked up at him, "Huh..?" He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you were okay."

After a moment I nodded. "..yeah. Perfect!" I said and hoped he didn't notice the lie. But, of course, he did. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Can I...talk to Raquel, before I tell you, Shannon?" I asked after a moment. He nodded. "Sure." He stood up and set me down on my feet. "Stay here, I'll go get her."

Shannon left to go get Raquel, leaving me alone with my thoughts. _Zephiris...were you telling the truth..? Am I really...?_ I thought and sat down carefully on my knees_. "Yes, Pacifica, it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to thy about that. Other things? It's possible. But this? No, never."_Zephiris answered, appearing in front of me.

"But...I...he...we..." My mind was even more jumbled. "I'm too young!" I finally managed to say. Zephiris nodded, _"That you are, but, there's nothing that can be done about it."_ I nodded, realizing she was right. "I know...but..." my voice was barely above a whisper. _"Child, as long as you have Shannon and Raquel by your side, you'll be fine."_ she said with a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

That's when Raquel walked in, and the way she tensed when she saw Zephiris told me Shannon told her what had happened. I kept my eyes on my hands that were clasped in my lap. "Thank you...for telling me that, Zephiris.." I whispered and she nodded before fading away. Raquel walked over before sitting exactly like me, but instead of looking at her hands, she looked at me. "What was that about?"

I sighed and looked up at her. "Before I start explaining, do me a favor and make sure neither Shannon nor Cz is close enough to hear what I have to say..." She nodded, slightly confused, but scanned the surround area. "They're on the other side of the house, by the fire." she informed me. I nodded, "Thank you, big sister.."

Raquel didn't try to rush me. "When...right before Zephiris released me...she told me something...that I didn't know, and...then I had to confirm she was telling the truth...so that's why...you saw her a few moments ago..." I started. After a brief pause, I continued. "She confirmed the fact that..I.." I stopped to figure out how to say it and right as soon as my mouth opened, the door burst open and Cz rushed in.

"Pacifica worry Cz! Pacifica okay?" she asked, running over to me. Raquel looked disappointed that I wasn't able to continue. I nodded and hugged Cz. "Yea, I'm okay now, thanks for your concern, Cz." I said and couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face.

Raquel looked at the scene in interest, wondering when I had warmed up to Cz. She decided to break the silence, "Hey, Cz, can you do me a favour?" Cz wiggled out of my grip to look at Raquel, "What Cz do Raquel?" "Can you go and tell Shannon to get things out for dinner? Tell him I'll be there in a short moment to start on dinner, with Pacifica." Cz nodded. "Cz tell Shannon!" she said and rushed off, the door banged shut after her.

"What were you going to say before Cz rushed in?" Raquel asked me gently. I bit my lip, avoiding her gaze. "Can't you...just sense...another...presence..?" I asked almost too quietly to be heard. Her brows furrowed before her eyes widened. "Y-You...! Wh..when?!" I couldn't look at her. "You know the night before I was poisoned..?" Raquel nodded. "Yeah...but..." "It was...after you tended to the horses...when you went to the river and took a bath..."

Raquel's brows furrowed, "How come it was like...nothing happened?" I glanced up at her. "'Cause...we didn't want you to...worry..." "Now I have no choice but to be worried!" Raquel scolded me. I bowed my head, "Sorry, Raquel." She pulled me to her, "It's okay, Pacifica. I understand why you didn't tell me." After a moment, she let go and stood up, pulling me with her. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen to start dinner, and after dinner, you talk to him, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." Raquel wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I leaned on her as we made our way to the kitchen where Shannon had set some stuff out for dinner. "Hey, Raquel?" I asked quietly, looking up at her. "Yes?" she said, glancing at me from where she was preparing dinner. "Can I skip out on helping you...? I'm not feeling too good..." She nodded. "Sure, go lay down by the fire, 'kay?" I nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen towards the living room where the couch was near the fire.

I curled up on it, facing the fire, letting it warm me. A blanket was suddenly spread over me and a pillow was put in my face. I took it and placed it under my head before looking at Shannon. "Thank you, Shannon.." He sat down on the floor by the couch, "What's wrong? You don't look too good.." I bit my lip and then Raquel walked in, "Shannon, can you go help feed Cz? I'll stay with Pacifica and make sure she eats something. I promise." He had no choice but to nod, she was older than him after all.

Raquel took his spot after he left and set a plate down beside her, holding another one. "C'mon, eat something, even if it's a little." I nodded and carefully sat up, wrapping the blanket around myself before I grabbed the plate from her. I dropped it after the smells wafted up my nose. I covered my mouth before getting up, the blanket falling to the floor, and I ran towards the nearest window. Raquel followed as quickly as she could and shoved it open in time.

I threw up until all that was coming up was stomach acids; dry heaves wracked my body. Raquel left to go get a cup of water and came back in a few moments. The wind blew the smell away, thankfully, and I took the cup from her. After taking a sip, I rinsed my mouth out a few times before I took another sip and swallowed it. It felt like lead in my stomach. "Okay...maybe eating is out of the question..." Raquel said after a moment.

I leaned my head against the window sill and Raquel gently rubbed my back, "Want me to go get Shannon?" I shrugged and she took that as a 'yes' and left the room quietly. A minute or two later, the door opened and closed quietly, alerting me that someone had entered the room. An arm went around my shoulders. "How are you feeling?" Shannon asked quietly. "Like I've got a lead rock in my stomach..." I muttered.

He gently pulled me over to the couch and sat down before pulling me down on his lap. I curled up and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry that you're sick..." he whispered. "S'not your fault.." I mumbled against his shirt, my eyes falling shut. He held me close as I slept.

About ten minutes later, Raquel walked in. "How's she doing?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Said she felt like there's a lead rock in her stomach and then dozed off.." he answered, just as quiet. She nodded after a moment and then bit her lip. "I...know why...she got sick..." Shannon looked up at her. "Why?" he asked. "I...I'm in no...position to tell you... Let her tell you on her own time..." she answered carefully. He nodded after a moment. "Could you hand me that blanket, Raquel?" Raquel handed him the blanket I had dropped and he wrapped me up in it before lying down on his side, holding me to him.

Raquel's eyes softened and Cz walked in. "Pacifica okay?" she asked quietly. "She's sick, so Shannon's sleeping with her tonight, to make sure she's plenty warm, and safe." she answered the little girl. Cz nodded and looked up at her. "Cz sleep Raquel?" Raquel nodded after a moment, "If you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Cz smiled at her. In no time, Raquel had a pallet made for them to sleep on and laid down. Cz curled up against her and fell asleep quickly. Raquel fell asleep soon after her, but Shannon, he was up for a few more hours, too worried to sleep.

* * *

**Yasha: **Review please! Heck, you don't even have to say something about the chapter, I'll settle for you telling me about anything you want to.


End file.
